Yo Dipstick!
by The Pootamis
Summary: So what if i'm a so called bad girl. So what if i like to rock out instead of go to tea parties. So what if i like to hypnotize people bending them to my will. I'm Ember Fricken Mclain darn it! And i do as i please! Now where is Babypop?


" No!"

" Yes!"

" I don't believe you!"

" Well believe it!"

Staring into her best friend's face looking for any trace of deceit only to find nothing but honesty amongst that damn sly smile that just speaks volumes of itself letting out a sigh plopping down onto her couch reaching up Ember takes her head in her hands and slowly shakes her head.

" And how pray tell did you learn this information?"

Whistling silently to herself tucking her hands into her jacket pockets focusing on anything but her deciding that the living room ceiling is her best bet to avoid eye contact feeling a pair of eyes burning a hole into her glancing down seeing nothing but a pointed look being directed her way sending her a grin Kitty waives Ember off causing the blue haired ghost to raise an eyebrow in question her way.

" That's not important. What's important is you going out there to get your man and don't you dare deny it either. I know that you Ms Mclain have had a crush on him since the moment you two first fought."

Letting out a frustrated sigh rubbing her face with her hands taking a long deep breathe Ember nods her head in her hands before as she drops her hands into her lap slowly she directs her attention back towards Kitty.

" Fine! So what's the plan? It's not like I can go up to him and say hey dipstick! It's me Ember. You know that kick ass ghost that you secretly have a crush on. Let's go over there and makeout. The moment I show up those dipsticks that follow him around everywhere like lost puppies will just throw me in that damn thermos again."

And this was the moment. The moment she knew in her head her best friend would come up with some crazy scheme. Some crazy way to allow her time to confess to her long time crush. She hadn't been wrong. She has had a crush on the dipstick ever since the moment they met. Ever since the moment he had ruined her scheme to take over Amity Park. A scheme mind you that had cost her a pretty penny from the damages alone. And her band crew? She really needed to find a new crew that could hold down their liquor and stay out of trouble. Dealing with Walker the last time wasn't pretty. But what happens next makes her mind go blank. Makes her jaw drop when Kitty simply shrugs her shoulders with a faint frown across her face. A frown that she matches when the next words escape her mouth.

" No clue."

Obliviously to her best friend staring at her in total shock with her mouth hanging open tapping her right index finger under her chin after a couple moments of intense silence instantly Kitty snaps her fingers.

" I got it! When all else fails, there's always the direct approach."

* * *

" This is so stupid!"

" Oh shush. You're about to miss the best part."

Glancing over towards the floating head by her side seeing nothing but a grin across her best friend's face the moment she sees Kitty licking her lips the moment she looks at her questionably suddenly the sound of a door opening causes Ember to look away and look back down. A sight that makes her eyes go as wide as saucers and her cheeks to blush bright red. A sight of a bathroom door opening revealing Danny in nothing but a white towel around his waist walking into his bedroom rubbing his hair with another towel completely oblivious to their stares. Completely oblivious as he walks through his bedroom heading directly towards a dresser while two pairs of eyes watch him hungrily. Eyes that have mixed reactions the moment he drops the towel around his waist to the ground. One pair of eyes that go completely wide as her face goes bright red like a tomato while the other? The other just looks in delight with a wide grin across her face, not daring to look away.

Paying a quick glance to her side as she sees Kitty just staring down towards her poetinal boyfriend with lust filled eyes narrowing her eyes at her reaching out Ember kicks her hard in the leg causing the green haired ghost to let out a yelp. A sound that causes her to instantly turn back towards Danny finding him frozen to his spot with a pair of jeans halfway up his legs. A sight that she doesn't dare make a sound to alert him of their presence. As for her counterpart though. The moment she turns back towards Kitty and sees a look of panic across her face without any hesitation Ember phases her right hand through the ceiling and covers her best friend's mouth. But not before another yelp escapes Kitty's mouth when Ember tugs her head back through the ceiling when she sees Danny turning his head to look up towards the ceiling when this blue mist comes out of his mouth.

Keeping perfectly still looking down towards the ground after a couple moments of silence breathing a sigh of relief retracting her hand slowly Ember looks over towards an equally relieved Kitty with a pointed look.

" Kitty? How many times have you sneaked a peak?"

Cringing at how calm her voice sounds cracking open her eyes lifting her head up slightly from the ground as she sees nothing but a clearly forced smile across Ember's face that just sends a cold chill up and down her spine a nervous smile comes across Kitty's face.

" Ummm…."

* * *

Why? Why oh why does she continue to listen to her? Why does she continue to go along with her plans? This she would never know though she had to admit. It was better than sitting on her couch all day. But here? Why did they have to come here? Come to a place that she thought she was done with. This damn high school. A school that she once used to go to long ago. Hell she even passed by what was her locker.

" Heads up Em. Dipsticks approaching."

Snapping out of her thoughts without any delay Ember hides behind a nearby corner as she sees two familiar faces approaching from the opposite end of the hallway. Two faces that if on instinct she can't help but scowl at. Two annoying pests that have always come to thwart her plans. Especially her. That damn goth. Her main competition for his affections. If she wanted to call it that anyways. Clearly it was one sided if what she was hearing is true. She could only hope so. For if it is? If it is then Christmas might just come early for her after all.

" What do we do?"

Glancing over her shoulder towards Kitty finding her biting down on her lower lip turning her head back forward as she watches her two unexpected enemies talking amongst themselves in a hushed conversation while they retrieve books out of their respective lockers after a couple of seconds a wide grin comes across Ember's face. A grin that only gets wider when she looks down the hallway finding nobody in sight.

" You just leave it to me."

Reaching behind her silently bringing her trusty guitar forward being as quiet as possible cranking down on the knob on the side very slowly Ember emerges around the corner as her left hand comes down to graze the guitar strings.

" Hey dipsticks!?"

Instantly the moment she sees Sam and Tucker in perfect unison snap their heads to look in her direction with her grin only widening Ember brings her left index finger down across her guitar strings causing their eyes to go wide in horror.

" Nighty night dipsticks!"

* * *

_Huh? This is strange? I wonder where Sam and Tucker are?_

Glancing down towards his watch finding it to be half past four letting out a sigh with a shrug of his shoulders taking one last sip from his drink getting up from his spot with his tray in his hands slowly Danny makes his way through Nasty Burger disposing of his garbage before exiting out of the fast food joint with his hands tucked into his jean's pockets heading down the sidewalk in the direction of his house unaware that a pair of ghosts follow him closely from high above in the air.

_Maybe that got held up somewhere? Didn't Tucker mention something about a new cd coming out or something? Perhaps he dragged Sam with him and forgot to mention it to me?_

If he only knew the truth. If only he knew how true his words were. Only in a different way. He did drag his female friend somewhere. Only it wasn't for a cd. Wasn't for any sort of electronic device either. It was a wonder what a simple turn of a knob could do and yet have the same result. A result in which two unlikely friends had found themselves inside of a janitor's closet sucking face unaware that the doorknob has been melted on both sides giving them no chance to a possible escape. No possible chance to thewart another plan. A simple event that still can be remembered quite clearly as a wide grin is seen across a blue haired ghost's face as she continues to follow after him from high above while she shares an occasional glance with her best friend that looks rather pleased with the results as well.

* * *

Sneaking up the rest of the stairs with the occasional wince whenever he hears a loud bang coming from his parent's laboratory making his way down the last remaining obstacle standing in front of him in the form of a hallway reaching out to grasp his doorknob with a flick of his wrist slowly Danny emerges into his bedroom closing the door behind him before he chucks his backpack blindly to the side like he always does. A backpack that if he was paying attention would have noticed something. Would have noticed the absence of a clang from the metal thermos usually well hidden within the back pocket hitting the ground. But he doesn't. He doesn't notice and when he turns around, he can't help but jump up in surprise.

" Hey Babypop!"

He just had to be seeing things. He just had to be. Ember Mclain couldn't possibly be here. Couldn't possibly be here right now sitting on the edge of his bed. Couldn't be there staring at him with a seductive smile. This just had to be a dream. It just had to be. A wonderful dream but a dream nonetheless. She is his enemy or at least she thinks she is anyways. He didn't consider her an enemy. No he didn't quite know what to consider her as. What he did know was ever since the moment he saw her in that pirate costume he has felt differently about her. No longer was Paulina the star of his fantasies. No she had been replaced with this blue haired beauty. Not like he would ever say that. He likes to live!

So much so that as if his body is reacting on his own makes him dive towards his backpack and quickly phase his right hand through the backpack searching for his trusty thermos. Such a motion that makes Ember start to laugh causing Danny to slowly turn back towards her before his eyes go wide as saucers.

" Yo Dipstick! Lookin for this?"

She has it. Has the thermos. His ultimate weapon to use against any ghost. A thermos that he sees tucked in her shirt between her cleavage making his face blush like a tomato. A thermos that he can only watch in silence be turned slightly within her fingers showing that she isn't wearing a bra underneath making his face heat up even more.

" Come and get it."

_Did she really just say that!? Did she just really say what i think she said!?_

As though she was reading his thoughts suddenly as he sees Ember nod her head with a seductive smile and wag her left index finger motioning for him to come over in what could be described years later to their friends and family as his most embarrassing moment in front of her to date instantly Danny loses control of his ghost powers causing his pants to be phased off causing them to slide down towards the floor exposing his red boxers underneath.


End file.
